


No Spiders!!!

by firecracker189



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Baby!Steve, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Steve freezes up when he sees a spider in the kitchen. The others aren't really sure why, so Bucky has to save the day--and explain Steve's fears. Steve is embarrassed and upset.





	No Spiders!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Avengers Age Play One Shots [Requests]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673898) by [azbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear). 



> For azbear! I love their verse and it inspired me partially to write my own verse. I set it as a companion piece to the one-shot in the "Just A Happy Avengers Non-Sexual Ageplay AU" where az explains the spider incident, but kept the parts from my own verse (Our LIttle Family) where everyone has headspaces except Bucky and Tasha. I hope you guys, and especially az, like it! Check them out if you haven't!! 
> 
> For azbear: Loved reading your series! Absolutely adorable and well written, I hope I can do your work justice with this little fluffy piece.

Everyone had gathered downstairs for breakfast at about seven in the morning, a morning where surprisingly nobody was in headspace upon waking up. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were chatting quietly at the table, Tony perching on the counter sipping at his coffee. Bucky and Steve made their appearance a bit later, looking fresher than usual and well rested. None of them made to talk to one another, preferring to keep their companionable silence. Bucky poured his coffee and Steve moved to the fridge, getting the creamer out for his. 

And that was when it happened. The tiny ceramic container crashed to the floor, smashing into several wet pieces as the cream spread across the floor. Steve went rigid, eyes wide as he stared at a spot near the fridge. 

Tony set his coffee aside and Bucky turned immediately to Steve, putting a hand on his arm. "Steve? What is it, what's wrong?" he asked tensely, searching the room for any dangers, figuring finally that Steve was maybe having one of his disconnect episodes, maybe he'd bounce back soon. 

Steve merely kept gazing forward, the smallest of fearful sounds making their way from his lips. 

"What is it?" Tony was immediately following Steve's gaze. "Oh. I see the problem." 

Steve gripped tightly at Bucky's wrist, and Bucky had to crane his neck to see what Tony was doing as he headed into the corner. "Oh." he said softly, as Tony emerged, hands cupped. 

"It's alright. I've got it." Tony murmured, opening his hands slightly to show Bucky. "I'm gonna take it outside, it's fine," Tony's voice was soothing as possible as he left the room. 

"Oh, Steve," Bucky's voice was slightly disappointed, but fond as he rubbed up and down Steve's arm. "It's alright. Tony took care of it. It's gone." 

Steve didn't look too convinced until Tony came strolling back in, empty palms in the air. "See?" Bucky repeated. "It's alright. It's gone." He kissed Steve's cheek. 

Steve whimpered softly and let his forehead fall on Bucky's shoulder, and Bucky sighed. He'd figured once he saw the spider it might trigger a drop in Steve's headspace. "It's alright," Bucky murmured. "It's fine. You're alright. D'you want me to hold you?" Steve whined again and nodded. 

"Alright. C'mere." Bucky hefted Steve onto his lip and Steve held on tightly, rapidly slipping into his headspace. "Okay, we're gonna go sit down for a bit with the others." he decided, and moved over to sit by Nat. 

"Has he always been that upset by spiders?" Clint asked curiously, around his toast. 

"Nah, just...just for a while. He used to like them. He was fine with them. Just uh...one day in the park something uh...unfortunate happened to Stevie." Steve squeaked and whined, begging Daddy not to tell the story in front of the others. "It's alright honey," Bucky soothed. "It's okay. Nobody's gonna be mad at you, promise." He kissed Steve's head. 

"So what exactly was it?" Tony asked as he sat down on Bucky's other side and began to make funny faces, hoping to distract the baby. 

"Stevie was lookin' at a spider, and it spooked him a little bit. It uh, he threw it up and it landed in his diaper," Bucky couldn't stifle his smile. "He was pretty upset. Even now when he's Big, he gets upset about them." 

Stevie giggled at Tony's funny faces. 

"But he's alright, though," Bucky's face lit up as Tony's eyes twinkled at Stevie's laughter. "He's alright." 

 


End file.
